Hitsugya taichou, please wake up
by Crystalscar
Summary: Hinamori approached the figure lying on the ground in a pool of crimson liquid... "Shiro-chan..." She cried softly, "Please wake up..."


Author's note: Yay! My 2nd 1 shot done. XDXD It's written when my sanity was kidnapped to soul society by an arranca named homework... Wakaka. If it's cruel or inhuman or lame or terrible or... I swear I didn't write it, my Hollow did it. I'm a vizard, don't ya know? XDXD Oh, and you MUST review or else I'll slay you with my zanpakuto... Wakaka (Sorry, apparently my sanity is still trapped in Soul Society...)

* * *

"She's incurable… It is impossible for her to get back to her right mind now… She'll have to stay here… forever." Unohana taichou said.

In a stained voice, the 6th division fukutaichou said, "But, Unohana taichou. Izuru and Hisagi think she's…"

"I'm sorry…" The 4th division taichou and the 6th division fukutaichou immediately turn towards the patient who they had their backs facing just a while before.

"I'm sorry… Please don't go… Shiro-chan."

* * *

Hinamori approached the figure lying on the ground in a pool of crimson liquid, brows knitted worried look was stamped deep into his face like a permanent mask. She kneeled down beside it ever so gently and quietly then cuddled the figure's head on her lap. She stroked the white locks softly.

"Shiro-chan" She cried softly, "Wake up…"

* * *

She took hold of her sword holding it towards him.

_I don't want to do it… I can't…_

His eyes widen in shock.

_I was doing it for Aizen taichou, its Aizen taichou's last wish. Aizen taichou is… Shiro-chan is…_

She attacked.

She thought she did it for her taichou, she thought she did it for Shiro-chan, she thought she did it to save him from going further into the dark side. She believed she did it for all this.

But now she knew she was wrong. The only reason she attacked was because she knew she couldn't do it. She knew she wouldn't need to do it. He _wouldn't_ let her. No matter what.

* * *

"Shiro-chan, wake up, you are going to be late… you are going to be late for…"

_For… what?_

* * *

"You're going to be late, bedwetter Momo. Plus you wet your bed, _again_." A little boy with white spiked hair called out as he poured a bucket of ice cold water onto her and onto the futon she was lying on.

"**Shiro-chan!** W-what was that for?" She scrambled out of bed the moment the ice cold water had come in contact with her skin.

"It's Hitsugaya and we are going to be late if you continue sleeping, bedwetter." The kid retorted.

"I thought I told you that I'll only call your first name when you enter the school I'm going, and you should have just woke me up then we… we? Shiro-chan, y-you…" She starred at the school uniform the little boy was wearing, her hands moved up and covered her mouth that had opened in the shape of a big O.

Then, "**Shiro-chan!** Why didn't you tell me? Shiro-chan!"

The boy crossed his arm and murmured as he walked out of the room, "Because I knew this would happen."

Then he added in a shout, "its _Hitsugaya_ now!"

The water on the bed solidified.

* * *

_He's no longer Shiro-chan… He's Hitsugaya…_

* * *

"_Why did you join the 13 Protection Squad? Shiro-chan, why?_" She asked, tears steaming down her face as she grabbed the little boy's shinigami robes.

"It's none of your business." The boy murmured.

"But _Shiro-chan_! It's dangerous, you'll get killed anytime anywhere… It's not a place a kid should…"

"It's Hitsugaya." He turned and left.

_Shiro-chan! What happened? Shiro-chan, where is my Shiro-chan? The short tempered innocent little Shiro, where are you? Shiro-chan, when have you changed so much? Since when had your eyes turned so cold? Shiro-chan, what happened? I'm losing you._

"It's to protect you…" She knew it clearly now… Maybe she knew it a long time ago, she just didn't want to believe it…

* * *

_He's Hitsugaya taichou now…_

* * *

"Shiro-chan, don't cry ok?" She hugged the little boy whose face still resembling a kid but his eyes, the eyes of a soldier who had seen too much of darkness, who had went through hell.

"_Baka. _You are the one crying." The little boy answered quietly.

"But Shiro-chan, you seen it all… You shouldn't have seen any of it, you shouldn't… It isn't something a child should…"

"**Hinamori!**" He grabbed her shoulders, turning her face toward him. "I'm alright. I'm a taichou now."

"But… but… Shiro-chan, even though you 're a taichou, you are still a kid… You've seen grandma…"

"**Hinamori! **I'm fine, and its Hitsugaya taichou from now on."

She hugged the little kid, the kid who she had grew up with, the kid who were so many years younger than him, the kid who's innocent and childhood taken away too early.

"Shirou-chan…" She cried onto his shoulders. The kid who she had now relay on.

_She ran frantically towards a kid who had a body and a haori slung on his back. The originally pearl white haori was now stained crimson._

_She stopped in front of him as he lowered the body. An old woman and ten shinigami including a taichou had died to the hands of an Arranca, only 2 survived, one barely manage to survive._

_She screamed at the body when she touched the huge claw wound that had the body dismantled into two. "NO!"_

_She cried herself to sleep as she hugged the cold body before her. Before she fell asleep she head a quiet voice saying, "I'm sorry. I'll protect you."_

* * *

_Shiro-chan… I've lost you._

* * *

She always smiles at him, always looked cheerful and energetic around him. She smiled at him no matter how hard it seems to be and treated him like a kid. Just to hide the fact that he no longer is one.

"Hi, Shiro-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya taichou."

"Want some of your favorite sweets?"

"No." He growled.

"But **Shiro**-_chan_…"

"**It's Hitsugaya taichou!**"

* * *

She touched the bruises on his body then trailed the huge wound that slides down from his shoulders to his waist.

"Shiro-chan, you are alright right… It's time to wake up. Shiro-chan…"

_Why are you always the one getting hurt, Shiro-chan? Why?_

She smiled sweetly at him, trying to put on a happy face but the tears destroyed the image. "Shiro-chan, what's keeping you? Or do you want me to pour a bucket of cold water on you before you w-wake up?"

_I'm supposed to be the one protecting you… Why is it the other way round?_

* * *

"Hinamori, leave." He ordered, his voice cold as he stepped in front of her in between her and the monster.

"But Aizen taichou… Aizen…"

"Hinamori-kun, glad to see you again. How are you?"

She reached out towards the traitor, the monster.

"Hinamori, don't."

"But Aizen tai…"

Blood sprayed and covered her being as the sword plunged into the flesh.

"Shiro.."

"**Leave.**" He ordered sternly.

"But Shiro, you're…"

"I'll protect you and its Hitsugaya taichou." He smiled before pulling out the sword from his stomach and turned towards the enemy again.

_But I'm supposed to be the one protecting you… isn't it?_

* * *

"Shiro-chan, please wake up now. I'm begging you. Are you angry that I called you Shiro-chan again? Really sorry, I'll call you Hitsugaya taichou now… So please… please…"

"Hitsugaya taichou, please wake up… I'm sorry…" She whispered.

A soft cool voice rang in her head, "Finally called me taichou huh? *a soft chuckle I'm sorry but… Sayonara, bedwetter Momo."

She screamed.

* * *

"I understand Unohana taichou… I'm sorry to bother you." Renji said, bowing his head. Before he leave he went to visit the patient and maybe try to talk to her. He heard the patient say, "Shiro-chan, you are back. Shiro-chan, you want some watermelon? Eh, you want me to call you taichou… But you haven't even got into my school yet. Shiro-chan!"

The door slide close.

* * *

Author's note: Well, it's done, the reson why I wrote this was partly because I was really bored and had gone crazy... And also partly becasue I wanted myself to like Hinamori, I really hated her as I'm thinking that she's timid, dumb, stupid, an idiot who keeps hurting people around her... Then I realise she's not really that terrible, she's just... innocent and really really pityful... So... This is it. The her, that I don't hate... Really sorry if I offended you guys... ):


End file.
